Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is an area in Club Penguin. It is located between the Town Center and the The Plaza, and it leads to the Ice Rink or the Stadium, depending on what time of year it is. It is mostly known for its Clock Tower that tells the current global time of Club Penguin, and also very popular because the two giant forts are a great place to hide behind during a Snowball Fight, which many people have here. Lately, the Snow Forts were home to numerous party rooms, such as the Downtown Showdown, the Epic Show and the Temple of Fruit. In January 2013, the Time Trekker 3000 was placed here by Gary. At the Hollywood Party, there was now 3 party rooms to enter from the Snow Forts. First Penguin High 3 Set, then High Speed Getaway Set, and lastly Return of the Space Squid Set. Mostly this room is well decorated for a party. History Until September 12, 2005 there were no Snow Forts. Puffle Roundup was also here before it was moved to the Pet Shop, as puffles were first seen here in November 2005 and the Pet Shop had not yet opened. Gary built the Clock Tower here on February 23, 2007. The Snow Forts is perfect to have a snowball fight with your friends, or prepare parties. It was renovated on December 6, 2012 for The Journey. Pins *Astro Barrier Ship Pin *Ping Pong Paddle Pin *Taco Pin *Snowflakes Pin *Blue Fish Pin Parties Fort Style *The forts were wooden ships during the 2007 Pirate Party. *The forts were ice castles during the 2007 Summer Kick Off Party. *The forts were squids and octopi in the 2007 and 2008 Water Parties. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the forts were replaced by two giant snowmen. *The forts were made to look like real life forts of different cultures during the 2008 Sub-Marine party, one was Greek and the other was Aztec. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the forts were melted and the flagpoles were bent. The Clock on the Clock Tower displayed the date backwards and the numbers on the Clock had a different font. *Snow Forts was called "Siege Forts" during the 2008 Medieval Party. *During the 2009 Medieval Party, the there were three Snow Forts for each medieval color team with three snowball catapults. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Snow Forts had a store for members that sold music T shirts and a VIP pass to Backstage (the party). *During the Penguin Games, the marathon event ran through here. *During the Puffle Party 2009 there were seven snow forts, one for each type of puffle to throw snowballs to others. The way to the Puffle Feeding Area was at the Snow Forts. *The forts were trees during the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *The forts were boxes during the April Fool's Day Party 2009, and there was the Box Store next to the Ice Rink. One of the box forts said "fort" and the other said "other fort" *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a battle of the bands, T-Shirt Shop and the Music Maker 3000. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there were two airships in the color of red and blue. *During The Fair 2009, there were Puffle Paddle, and an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the forts became larger just like an edge of a castle wall with a tower and 2 walls with the flag on the top of the tower. *During the Puffle Party 2010, there were eight snow forts where each Puffle threw a snowball at each other. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area was also here. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the door to A Silly Place is here. The Forts were melted and miscellaneous items were all around. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Forts look battle ships and clock turned in a wood clock. *During The Fair 2010, there were an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Card-Jitsu Water opening, it was a place where a water churner was located. *During the Puffle Party 2011, there were several forts each with a puffle in it. Depending on what color puffle you brought, the balloons and other decorations would turn to their color. e.g.: If you bring a blue puffle, those decorations would change to blue. If you throw snowballs at any puffle, they would stare at you for a while with a snow-covered face and shake the snow off. There was also an entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area. No membership was required. *During the Music Jam 2011, The snow forts where very similar to the Music Jam 2009, Battle of the bands,a "Shirts Rock" shop and a stage for red and a stage for blue where penguins can play music. *During the Halloween Party 2011, The forts turned into a little village that penguins pretend to live and to trick or treat. This makes fun for the player. *During the Earth Day 2012 event, this was the only room decorated. *During the Medieval Party 2012, there were three fort and medieval-style catapults. *During the Holiday Party 2012, it was decorated with a coins total counter and the Bakery is there too. Penguins can also donate coins for Coins for Change here as its station is here this year. *During the Hollywood Party, you can enter 3 party rooms: First is Penguin High 3 Set, second is High Speed Getaway Set, and last Return of the Space Squid Set. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the snow is replaced with a city street. At the bottom of the room, there is a bus stop and telephone booth. Two buildings are seen, Fragile Things Inc. and Priceless Antiques, though they are inaccessible. A tunnel leads to the Stadium. *During the Monsters University Takeover, it became the entrance to the Campus Quad. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it became an entrance to the Train Station. *At the pre-events before the Prehistoric Party 2014, half of the Snow Forts were removed and a message in the snow replaced it. Trivia *There was a message written in Tic Tac Toe Code on the clock tower, which is "By G". After the Clock Tower got a new appearance in December 2012, the message can no longer be seen. *As in PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs, the best snow is located here, in the Snow Forts. *The Snow Forts is directly in the center of Club Penguin, according to the map. *It is possible that the Cave is located somewhere under the Snow Forts. *This room had been updated with many other rooms because of The Journey. *The plaque of the Penguin Standard Time was removed after The Journey. *After the Puffle Hotel was added to the Plaza, you could see it next to the Pet Shop in the distance. **However, during the Medieval Party 2013 construction, the Stage could be seen next to the Pet Shop, and the Puffle Hotel was absent. **Oddly, it has been absent since that time until February 13, 2014. *The music from the Town Center can be heard from here. Gallery Graphical Designs Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts in 2005-2007 before the Clock Tower was built. Snow Forts current.png|The Snow Forts from 2007-2012 before The Journey. New_Snow_Forts.png|The Snow Forts with the Ice Rink (prior to the Clock Target design). StadiumMarch2013.png|The Snow Forts with the Soccer Pitch (prior to the Clock Target redesign) SnowFortsOctober2013.png|The Snow Forts with the Soccer Pitch (new Clock Target design). SnowFortsWinter.png|The Snow Forts with the Ice Rink (new Clock Target design). 2006 Image:I217128887_23543_2.jpg|Winter Luau 2006 Sportsdec.jpg|During the Sports Party Halloween Forts.png|Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Snow Forts.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 2007 Winter Firesta 2007 Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts during the Winter Fiesta 2007. Snow Forts April 2007.PNG|The Snow Forts during the April Fools' Party 2007. Pirate snow forts.PNG|The Snow Forts during the Pirate Party 2007. SKP04.png|The Snow Forts during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Snowforts-camp.jpg|The Snow Forts during Camp Penguin. Suprise Party 2007 Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts during the Surprise Party 2007. Christmas2007forts.jpg|The Snow Forts during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Snow Forts during Submarine Party 2008.png|During the Submarine Party 2008 SPD08SnowForts.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Snow Forts during April Fools Party 2008.png|During the April Fools Party 2008 Snow Forts Pirate Party 2008.PNG|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party Summer Water Snow Forts.PNG|During the Water Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Snow Forts.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Image:Pgsnowforts.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 Fallfairsnowfort.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Snow Forts.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08SnowForts.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 Forts Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Forts Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009 Snow Forts.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Fort.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 Snow Forts during Adventure Party 2009.png|During Construction of Adventure Party 2009 File:Adventure_Party_2009_snow_forsts!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 Snow Forts during Music Jam 2009.png|During Construction of Music Jam 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-snow-forts.png|During the Music Jam 2009 Snow Forts during Festival of Flight 2009.png|During Construction of Festival of Flight Fof5.png|During the Festival of Flight File:Ff0910.png|During The Fair 2009 Snow Forts during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Snowforts09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Snow Forts.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:Forts1_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 IAPSnowforts.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 File:TheFair2010Snow_Forts.PNG|During The Fair 2010 Snow Forts during Halloween Party 2010.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Snow Forts during Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Snow Forts during Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain snow forts.png|During the Celebration of Water SnowFortsSnowflakePin.png|The Snow Forts from December 3, 2010 - December 16, 2010 with the Snowflakes Pin hidden here SnowForts1.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 PuffleParty2011SnowForts.png|During the Puffle Party 2011. Snow Forts during April Fools Party 2011.png|During the April Fools Party 2011 Snow Forts during Earth Day Party 2011.png|During Earth Day 2011 Snow Forts during the Construction of Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2011 Medieval2011SnowForts.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 Snow Forts during Music Jam 2011.png|During Music Jam 2011 IslandAdventure2011Forts.png|During Island Adventure Party 2011 Snow Forts during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011 Snow Forts Halloween.PNG|During Halloween Party 2011 CJParty2011Forts.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Snow Forts during Holiday Party 2011.png|During the Holiday Party 2011 2012 UnderwaterExpeditionSnowForts.png|During the Underwater Expedition Snow Forts during Rockhoppers Quest 2012.png|During Rockhopper's Quest. PuffleParty2012SnowForts.png|During the Puffle Party 2012. AprilFoolsParty2012SnowForts.png|During the April Fools' Party 2012. Snow Forts during Construction of Earth Day Party 2012.png|During Construction of Earth Day 2012. SnowFortsEarthDay2012.png|During Earth Day 2012. MedievalParty2012SnowFortsConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012. MedievalParty2012SnowForts.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. SF City hall MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. UltimateJam2012SnowForts.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventureParty2012SnowForts.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|During The Fair 2012. Snow Forts during the Construction of Halloween Party 2012.png|During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2012. Snow Forts HP 2012.PNG|The Snow Forts during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutForts.PNG|During early Operation: Blackout. Snow Forts Op.Blackout.PNG|During late Operation Blackout. Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 New Year 2013 Forts.png|During New Year's Day 2013 Snow Forts during Prehistoric Party 2013 Construction.png|During the Construction of the Prehistoric Party 2013 and 2 weeks after the Holiday Party 2012. Snow Forts during Prehistoric Party 2013.png|During the Prehistoric Party 2013. Snow_Forts_Hollywood_Party.png|During the Hollywood Party. Snow_Forts_Puffle_Party_2013.png|During the Puffle Party 2013. MSHT2013ConstructionSnowForts.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Construction MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2013SnowForts.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. SnowFOrtsCJ2013.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. MU_Takeover_Snow_Forts.png|During the Monsters University Takeover. TBM Summer Jam Snow Forts.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Forest_Medieval_Party.png|During the Medieval Party 2013. Halloween2013SnowForts.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleSnowForts.png|During Operation: Puffle Holiday13forts.png|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 SF New Years 2014.png|During New Year's Day 2014 AfterHolidayParty2013SnowForts.png|After the Holiday Party 2013 SnowFortsBeforePrehistoricParty2014.png|2 weeks before the Prehistoric Party 2014 PrePrehistoricParty2014Week2.png|1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. MuppetsWorldTour9.png|During the Muppets World Tour. Other SnowFortsIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen on the Map. SWFs *Snow Forts Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms